Currently, the market share of Android devices (such as mobile terminals installed with an Android operating system) is very high, and applications (that is, third-party applications, briefly referred to as “APP”) that can operate on an Android system are extremely rich. When many APPs are installed and operating on an Android device, a variety of images, audio, video and other resources are stored on the Android device to serve as cache files to increase its loading speed. However, if the caches are not regularly cleaned, they eventually occupy a great amount of storage space.
In the prior art, in order to clean the cache files to release unnecessarily occupied storage space, a cleaning measure usually taken is calling an interface provided by an Android system to perform, identify and find system caches in the Android system, for example, call a preset cleaning function to achieve cleaning of cache files.
However, the foregoing cleaning measure can only identify and clean system caches. With the development of technologies, more and more APPs not only save cache files under a system directory, but also save cache files in a memory card (for example, Secure Digital Memory Card, briefly referred to as SD card); therefore, the existing cleaning measure has a problem of failing to thoroughly cleaning cache files, leading to lower utilization of storage space.